


Party Time

by DarkShade



Series: The Doctor And The Nurse [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doctor/Companion Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Invited to a party, the Doctor and Rory find it's not the party they've been invited for.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Rory Williams
Series: The Doctor And The Nurse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754761
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting half finished for a while and I finally managed to complete it. Hope you enjoy.

Rory stared at himself in the mirror.

“I don’t think I’ve ever worn anything like this,” Rory mused, pulling at the collar of the tuxedo to loosen it.

“Really?” the Doctor asked appearing behind Rory in the mirror, he was also dressed in a tuxedo although hadn’t put on the fancy shoes he’d made Rory wear, “I seem to need to wear this every few weeks.”

Shaking his head, Rory asked, “So, where are we going again?”

“The Star Liner of the Medraxion Emperor,” the Doctor told him, “The parties are legendary, and I think we both deserve a night of fun.”

Rory shrugged, “Did we have to dress up in the monkey suits?”

“It’s a fancy party, Rory,” the Doctor told him disapprovingly, “We want to look our best. And let’s face it,” he fixed his tie and grinned at their reflections in the mirror, “We look good.”

Rory chuckled softly.

“Come on,” the Doctor tapped his friend’s shoulder, “Let’s get going. They do this dip which is just,” he did a chef’s kiss, “And the cakes are amazing.”

“I do like cake,” Rory smiled.

The Doctor grinned and bounced away heading to the console room, Rory following on behind.

“Wow,” Rory breathed as they stepped out the TARDIS and directly in front of him was a window showing a myriad of stars and swirling colours.

“Ahh,” the Doctor stepped out behind him, “The Colleian Nebula. One of my favourite sights on this route.”

Rory continued to stare, letting out a breath of amazement, “I’m so glad I came with you.”

The Doctor clapped him on his shoulder again, “We should get to the party. Come on.”

Tearing his eyes away from the scene before him, Rory followed his friend along the corridor. The sound of the party reached him as they moved closer to the doors, and Rory smiled when they entered the hall. It was lit up with what looked like floating candles around the room, everyone was dressed in finery with wait staff circling carrying trays filled with drinks or canapes.

The Doctor grabbed two glasses and handed one to Rory. 

“This is Julton wine,” the Doctor told him, “It’s strong, be careful not to drink too much.”

Rory handed it back, “I’m not much of a drinker normally, so alien wine is probably not a good idea.”

Taking a sip of his wine, the Doctor nodded, “That’s a good attitude.” He put one of the glasses down and grabbed another from a different tray, “Try this. It’s like apple juice.”

Accepting the glass, Rory took a tentative sip before smiling at the taste. He looked around the room and was amazed that the fact there were aliens mixing with people who were human (or human looking) didn’t surprise him anymore.

The Doctor began to move around the room, listening in to conversations and Rory simply followed on behind not wanting to lose sight of his friend.

“Doctor,” a woman called from behind them making them turn, “I’m so glad you received my invitation.”

Rory studied her, she had long black hair and was wearing a red evening dress, but it was the determined stride that put him on alert.

The Doctor frowned, “You’re not Madeline Grainger.”

“I’m Melinda,” she replied, “Her daughter.”

“Where’s your mother?” the Doctor asked genially but Rory could hear the edge in his voice.

Melinda smiled at him, “She’s in her room. Mother has not been keeping well recently and the party was a bit too much for her. She asked I bring you to see her as soon as you arrived.”

The Doctor glanced at Rory and nodded slightly, before he turned back to Melinda, “Lead on.”

“Doctor,” Rory murmured as they followed the woman, “You don’t like this, do you?”

He shook his head, “The invitation I got was for a party. There was nothing to indicate Madeline was ill.”

Rory nodded, “Not been keeping well doesn’t sound like it’s something that just came on. But I can check her if you want.”

“That would be a good idea,” the Doctor replied, “Keep your eyes open, Rory.”

They reached one of the state rooms, and Melinda opened the door for them. Motioning them inside Rory frowned at the empty room, turning as the door closed and he heard the lock click ominously.

“Your mother seems to have either gotten well and gone to the party,” the Doctor noted, “Or she’s so sick she dissolved. Making the bed after her.”

Melinda smiled coldly but said nothing as the door to one side of them opened and three more people entered the room.

The Doctor looked around before asking, “Anyone else joining us?”

Melinda stayed silent as the two women and the man joined her facing the Doctor and Rory.

“You know,” the Doctor rolled his eyes, “If there’s a reason for this, now would be the time to say. Otherwise, we will be leaving.”

“You’re going nowhere,” Melinda snarled, “I worked hard to get you here at the right time and place. I admit I expected the blonde bimbo to be with you but from the looks of him, your friend will work.”

Rory stiffened and glanced at his friend who was staring coldly at the woman.

“Do you have any idea who you’re dealing with?”

Melinda smiled, as the man of their group pressed a gun into Rory’s side, “Completely. Which is why we’re all armed and if you don’t do what I say we will kill your friend.”

The Doctor smiled suddenly and took a seat on the bed, “And what do you want me to do?”

“You are going to steal the crown of the Medraxion Emperor,” Melinda told him, “And then take us off this ship.”

The Doctor look at her thoughtfully, “Really?”

“I have your box, I have your friend,” she replied coldly, “I don’t see any other option for you.”

The Doctor stared at her for a few minutes before nodding, “Well that’s true, you’ve got me. I’m assuming it is in a secure area of the vessel that not one of you can access.”

Melinda nodded.

“Then I need Rory with me.”

“Oh, you misunderstand,” Melinda laughed, “You won’t be stealing it. He will while you walk him through it.”

“What?” Rory demanded.

Melinda turned to him, “I’m not a fool. The Doctor is slippery, but he has a major weakness.”

Rory stared at her.

“That would be you, in case you’re wondering,” she told him.

The Doctor stood, “You really want to be careful about any threat you make.”

She smiled at him, “Your friend will go with Fiona and retrieve the crown for us. Once they’ve done this then they will bring it to your box and then you will take us to safety.”

The Doctor glared at her before nodding, “I need to speak to Rory and tell him what to do.”

Melinda nodded magnanimously, “Just make sure he does what we want him to.”

“Doctor…”

“Rory,” the Doctor cut him off, “I need you to do as I say. I am going to get us out of this, but you will have to go with them to steal the crown.”

Rory frowned, “I’m not a thief. I took a penny sweet from the shop once and felt so guilty I went back the next day and gave the shopkeeper ten pence for it.”

The Doctor smiled slightly at his friend’s confession.

“I’m the last person who could steal this thing,” Rory continued, “I will be caught in seconds.”

“Do you trust me?”

Confused by his friend’s question, Rory nodded, “Of course I do.”

The Doctor placed his hands on either side of Rory’s face, “Then trust me. I’m going to create a telepathic link between us, as long as you’ve got a hold of the sonic screwdriver, then it’ll be as though I’m right beside you.”

Rory stared at him for a moment before nodding again. Closing his eyes, the Doctor reached out with his mind and gently slid into Rory’s. Making sure he avoided looking at any memories the Doctor created the link.

Rory gasped at the connection and the Doctor had to catch him.

“Take this,” the Doctor slid the sonic into Rory’s hand, “Do not lose connection with it or we’ll lose the link. Okay?”

Shakily Rory nodded.

“Alright,” Melinda called, “It’s time to do this.”

Rory gripped the sonic screwdriver as Fiona held his arm tightly moving them towards the secure room the crown was being kept in. The communicator that had been shoved in his ear was uncomfortable, but Rory knew if he tried to touch the thing then Fiona would not take kindly to it. He could see two guards standing in front of the door, both were armed and built like American Football players. Rory hoped they would stop them, hoped that the Doctor would find a way to escape even if he ended up imprisoned.

“Calm down, Rory,” the Doctor’s voice came. 

Glancing to one side he was surprised to see Fiona hadn’t reacted.

“I’m talking to you in your mind,” the Doctor explained, “Don’t react and don’t speak aloud.”

Before he can think of a reply the guards noticed Fiona and Rory walking towards them. 

“This is a restricted area,” the first guard growled.

“Oh,” Fiona batted her eyelashes, as she gave them a sweet smile, “I didn’t realise. We’re just looking for a private romantic place to look at the stars.”

The second guard gave Rory an amused smirk before adding, “Go up one floor. The observation deck will be empty just now.”

“How kind of you,” Fiona gushed before two shots came from the small clutch bag she held under her arm. Each shot found their mark in the guards’ hearts and Rory cried out moving instantly to try to save them.

“I wouldn’t bother,” Fiona said, lifting her skirt slightly to allow her to step over the bodies, “I don’t miss.”

Rory glared up at her, “You didn’t have to kill them. There must have been another way.”

Fiona chuckled, “It was easier though and it means you understand that I will have no qualms in shooting you if you don’t do what I say.”

Ice trickled down Rory’s spine at her words while he checked both men’s pulses just in case, before he slowly stood.

“Stay calm, Rory,” the Doctor’s voice came once more, “Stay calm.”

“Get over here now,” Fiona ordered, before touching her ear, “Mel, we’re at the door.”

“Alright, Doctor it’s time for you to tell your friend how to get in,” Melinda stated, “And trust me if you try to double cross us, your friend has already seen what a good shot Fiona is.”

“Rory,” the Doctor said, this time his voice was not around him but directly in his ear, “Use the sonic. I’ve set it for you, and it will open the lock then disarm the security system around the crown.”

Rory frowned and asked, “It’s that simple?”

“It’s that simple,” the Doctor confirmed.

Activating the sonic screwdriver, Rory was both surprised and relieved when the lock clicked, and the door swung open. Rory followed Fiona inside the room and stopped when he saw the jewel that they were there to steal. The crown looked as though it was made of one full piece of diamond, with rubies set inside the solid jewel before it shifted and became pure gold with emeralds.

“Don’t let it confuse you,” the Doctor’s voice said, this time through their link, “Switch the sonic to setting 445. Once you remove the casing, do not touch it.”

Rory glanced down at the sonic and changed the setting as told, the moment the security case was deactivated Fiona stepped forward taking a black velvet bag from her clutch and slid the crown in.

“We have it, Mel,” Fiona crowed, “We finally have it.”

“Get to the meeting point,” Melinda ordered, “The Doctor will be taking us to safety.”

“What about my date?” Fiona asked turning to where Rory was standing the sonic still clutched in his hand.

“If you harm Rory,” the Doctor snapped, “Then the deal is off.”

There was a pause that Rory heard every heartbeat pulsing loudly in his ears as he waited.

“He comes too,” Melinda stated.

The Doctor walked with Melinda and her cohorts to where they stashed the TARDIS, relieved to see the blue box. He stopped outside the door and folded his arms.

“Open it,” Melinda ordered.

“Not until Rory is here and I see he’s safe,” the Doctor replied.

Anger covered her face, “You forget who is in charge here.”

“Nope,” the Doctor shrugged, “Trust me, I am well aware of the hierarchy.”

Before she could retort Fiona and Rory walked through the doors, a black velvet bag held in Fiona’s arms.

“Yes,” Melinda breathed seeing the package, “The crown.”

“You were right,” Fiona laughed, “It was easy and we’re going to be rich.”

Rory slid across the room to move to the Doctor’s side, his relief at being back with the Time Lord and the TARDIS palpable.

“Alright,” Melinda and Fiona both produce weapons again, “It’s time to leave.”

The Doctor gently rested his hand on Rory’s shoulder briefly before he opened the door of the TARDIS. Rory slipped inside first and headed to the console before the Doctor allowed Melinda, Fiona and their people inside.

“It’s true,” Melinda breathed, “Bigger on the inside.”

The Doctor entered the door last and closed the door behind him before heading to the console.

“Where to?” he asked.

He could feel Rory’s eyes on his back but didn’t move his gaze from the small group of people standing just inside the door.

“The only place we can auction this off,” Melinda smirked, “I’m sure you know where that is.”

The Doctor nodded and entered the co-ordinates, he threw the lever to send them into the time stream. The familiar sound of the engines filled the room, and they began to move.

“What the hell?” Rory breathed moving to the Doctor’s side, seeing Melinda, Fiona and their people beginning to phase out before suddenly disappearing, “What happened?”

The Doctor chuckled, “I move the TARDIS around them.” They landed and he motioned Rory to follow him to the door. Stepping outside he nodded to see he’d moved only a few feet and could see Melinda and her group being arrested by security.

“How did you do that?” Rory demanded confused.

“Never give me a way to access security systems,” the Doctor chuckled.

Rory frowned, “The sonic. That’s why I had to hold onto it, not for the telepathic link.”

“Well, I used the link to set the sonic to send the message,” the Doctor explained, “Sorry I couldn’t tell you, but I didn’t know how much they could overhear.”

“What now?” Rory asked.

“Now,” the Doctor turned and placed his hands on either side of Rory’s face, removing the telepathic link before smiling, “We enjoy the rest of the party.”

A smiled touched Rory’s face, “Sounds good.”

Wrapping an arm around his friend’s shoulders the Doctor led him back to the ballroom, “Let’s hope there’s still cake left.”


End file.
